doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Common Series 4
This is for the writers to discuss ideas for the fourth Common Series. Story Arc I apologise for being inactive, but college has me hung up in work. Thanks for voting for me, and if you anyone has suggestions for the story arc, post here. I have something in mind, but I'll do more thinking before I post. The evil dude. 16:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I was thinking The Master. Time Guardian re-introduces the Master and the Monk in episode seven, and I am using him in episode 11, so maybe we push Time Guardian's story up to about episode 3, then we have the Master running amock for the majority of the Season. But an idea for the actual Arc itself was "Master Goose", as in Mother Goose, as in children's poems and stories. I am doing an episode where the crashing of the ship Rosy causes an outbreak of a virus. River Song calls the Doctor to the seen, and yeah. It is based on the Ring around the Rosy, a pocket full of posie''s nursery rhyme. So maybe the Arc can be the Master laying little traps for the Doctor throughout Time and Space, and the traps are based on nursery rhymes. It might sound a little corny but it has the potential to be quite good! So, what do you think? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 21:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm creating a new villain to be the big baddie, and I'm sure his echoes will be present in each episode. He/it will be very Cthulu...ish, to give a clue. The evil dude. 09:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Evil dude can you make the Doctor regenerate at the end so that series 5 can have a new Doctor and companions. I've also have the idea of the new Doctor traveling with one-off companions until being reunited with Donna Noble and Karlel Arcadius in episode 4 of series 5. I'll explain in detail in the series 5 forum page. - 22:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Whoops I forgot to log in. Actualy I thought I have but I recently fixed my laptop and things are a little woblled. The previous comment was mine. - Time Guardian 22:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Companions I'm pretty sure the companion is still Amy, unless the Specials of Series 3 kill her off. Anyway in my episode I bring back River Song, and she then travels in the TARDIS. I am planning for her to leave at the end of that episode, unless Tennantfan wants to bring her in to his two part episode. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 23:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with River Song being in the series, however I'm not so sure about Amy. It's about we had a change in companions, really. If series 3 does't deal with her, then I will have to do something about her at some point in the series. I also plan to introduce an alien companion in the first episode. The evil dude. 09:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I am quite sick of Amy, I don't really even like her in the TV Series. Lets get rid of her. Easy way to do that is, her and Rory "dance" and then leave the TARDIS to raise a family. Cause I really don't think she would leave for any other reason. And an alien companion? Quite cooooool. But what species?? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Villains The Master is definitely comming back(Ether in mine or in BG's story) it's a contunued story arc. Time Guardian 12:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Children stories provide good use for villains. Maybe the main villain could have something to do with that. Like a sentient virus (Ring Around the Rosies) or soemthing like the Pied Piper (I don't like to consider the SJA canon ''at all, I'm afraid), Solomon Grundy (not the DC comics villain) or even a sinister version of Aiken Drum. They already played around with it with Bad Wolf. Any thoughts? --BG 13:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) In the final episodes, I'm having the Valeyard reappear, but even he isn't the big baddie - a new monster that is Lovecraft-inspired will be the new face of danger... The evil dude. 09:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Just a thought but I think that it would be better if this series has more than just 13 episodes. It isn't in the rules that the series must have only 13 episodes so why dont we make them 18 like the second season of my series The Guardians(be sure to check it out it's still work in progress). It's like Series 4 + the 2009 Specials together they made 18 episodes. What do you think. Time Guardian 12:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I think that'd be fine, yeah --BG 12:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I will write an episode with the idea of a sentinent virus, like the poem A Ring Around the Rosy. Just a few questions, which Doctor is it? Is it still Matt Smith and who are the current companions? I would like to use River Song as well, who might call the Doctor to the scene of the virus outbreak, Ground 0. What do you think? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 21:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd like the Doctor to regenerate in the last episode, but I'd like to gather more thoughts on this idea first before finalising it. T[[Category:Watercoolerhe evil dude]]. 09:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) If he does regenerate then I have an idea for a Special. Just after regenerating something happens to the Tardis, and it throws the Doctor out of it whilst in the time vortex. The Doctor lands in the (either sixties, seventies, eighties or nineties) on Earth, while the TARDIS continues through the Time Vortex until it ultimately crashes in 2011. A woman finds it (possible new companion) and by some timey wimey device she is able to speak to the Doctor. Then the woman begins to be followed by some people, possibly alien, trying to use the TARDIS as an energy source, not knowing what it actually is. The TARDIS has an emergency function where after an amount of time without the Doctor inside of it, the TARDIS automatically travels to the Doctor's location. So all the woman has to do is protect it from the aliens, maybe with the help of TORCHWOOD and/or UNIT? What do you think? This was all really made up here and now, but I like the initial idea of the Doctor falling out of the TARDIS. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he should regenerate, but Will94's idea minus the regeneration is AWESOME! Yes, I know! No need for applause! If you don't mind I'll yell my name, thank you very much! I AM TENNANTFAN!!!!!! 19:47, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha! Thanks. But the whole Idea of his Regeneration is so he can survive falling through the Time Vortex, which is like in The Christmas Invasion where his hand is cut off, and it regenerated because he is in the first fifteen hours of his Regeneration Cycle. And the same happens here. But I can work my way around that. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 21:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Anyone having sugestions about who's going to be the twelfth Doctor because I realy want a new Doctor for series 5. Time Guardian 16:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking for a new Doctor now, and I think he should be over 40? I prefer it when the Doctor is oldish. Anyways I have noticed that work on this series has sort of died, and I think this may be due to the length of it. So I suggest we take it back down to 13 episodes, and move some from this series into the next. And have 1 special, just the Christmas Special. Because it just gets to too tedious, and I think for that reason the work on it stops. So we should change it back to 13 episodes, 1 special, and then we will stop running out of ideas. Will94|talk page 01:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC)